1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition source, a deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display, and more particularly, to a deposition source, a deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display that may improve characteristics of a deposited film and encapsulation characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat plate displays capable of reducing a weight and volume which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT) haven been emerging recently. Such a flat plate display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro-luminescence (EL) display and an organic light-emitting display (OLED). Flat plate displays are being developed that are thin and portable. Among the flat plate displays, organic light-emitting apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses that have attracted much attention as next-generation display apparatuses because of wide viewing angles, good contrast, and fast response speeds.
An organic light-emitting display includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer which emits visible light if a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes.
In this instance, the organic light-emitting display may be contaminated and damaged due to an encapsulation member disposed over the second electrode or due to impurities. In order to prevent this, various encapsulation members, for example, an encapsulation layer, such as an organic encapsulation layer or an inorganic encapsulation layer, may be formed.
However, since it is difficult to perform a process of forming the encapsulation layer, there is a limitation in improving characteristics of the encapsulation layer, and thus, there is a limitation in improving encapsulation characteristics of the organic light-emitting display.